Virus Z
by BleachedShadow
Summary: Summary: Twelve year old Jack Spicer thought that this day was going to be like any other. It's not. Of all the things he thought was going to happen today fighting off a flesh eating zombie in his PJ was NOT on the list.
1. Unpleasant Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters.

An: Well obviously my mind won ^^' If you have no idea what I'm talking about read my profile. Yay another story! This thing is going to scare the crap out of me!.. yay... I hate zombies......

Summary: Twelve year old Jack Spicer thought that this day was going to be like any other. It's not. Of all the things he thought was going to happen today fighting off a zombie in his PJ was NOT on the list.

'Thought'

''Talk''

R/R Please ^^

____________________________

Chapter 1: Unpleasant Awakening. _______________

Twelve year old Jack Spicer glared annoyingly at the door for the fifty-third time that evening. He was in his room lying on his bed trying to block out the sounds of the wild party that was going on outside of his door. His parents were away for a business trip and his twenty years old sister Mich had of course immediately invited all of her friends into the Spicer mansion for a wild party. Jack had of course not been invited as Mich didn't want her 'freaky and nerdy younger brother' anywhere near her or her friends. No big loss honestly. Jack hated loud parties. The music hurt his ears and everyone always got drunk and drunk people got nasty. Jack pressed his pillow over his head in an vain attempt to block out the sound. But it was useless. He sat up and growled irritably. Sure he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. But he will be _damned_ if he wouldn't make the most of it! He snarled one more time at the door then went over to his work corner. The work corner was a corner of the room that Jack had made into his personal workspace when he was working with his projects. A large desk with an an chair was standing against the wall. A wall lamp was screwed into the wall a bit above the desk and a big trashcan was standing next to the desk. All around the workspace were pieces of metal,

long slings of cable, several different tools and lot of such stuff. He clicked on the lamp and started to work on his latest and most needed project. A pair of big headphones that blocked out all outside sound and played music without having to plug it into anything. You just inserted an USB cable in it and downloaded the music right into it. There was a small screen straight in the middle of one speaker where you saw what music you had downloaded into it and how much battery that was left. You chargethe batteries by a cable that ended in a socket that you then just could stick inside a outlet. He was almost finished and soon he could finally get a good night sleep. He just had a few small kinks to work out. His snow white hair kept getting in the way all the time so he annoyingly set it up in a ponytail low in the neck. He had worked for a good while when suddenly something slammed into his door.

He jumped high and stared at the door with wide eyes while he held his hand in front of his wildly thumping heart. He could hear some drunken gibbering and loud laughs outside his door. He scowled at the door and then his scowl turned into a horrified expression when the handle started rattling. He rushed forward and hastily locked his door. He did _not_ want any drunks in his room thank you very much. He threw an disgusted expression at the door. Who knows what those drunks could get up to? They would probably puke over everything! He shuddered and went back to his project. He was almost finished he just had to connect some cables and screw some screws. He had just finished screwing the last screw and was admiring his latest masterpiece when another loud thud hit his door. He raised an delicate white eyebrow at it and wondered what the hell the drunks were doing.

Then he shrugged and continued working. It didn't have anything to do with him. He plugged in the headphones socket and saw as the battery was charged. He had managed it so that the headphones had a much larger capacity for energy than normal. Now the headphones could last three whole month on a fully charged battery. Of course it took a lot of time to charge it but it was worth it. He put on the headphones and immediately the sound of the party disappeared. Jack gave an soft sight of relief. He took them off so that he could put on music and winced at the blaring sound that immediately assaulted his eardrums. He thought he could vaguely hear some scrams in the music. He snorted. They really are partying good. Another thud hit the door but he ignored it and pressed in the buttons and put on some soft music. Then he slipped them on again. His shoulders sagged in relief when the blaring noise was changed to soft calm music. He grinned and stretched. Then suddenly a big yawn forced his way past his lips. He rubbed his eyes. He was really tired and the calm music wasn't helping any. He stumbled towards the bed and laid down. He pulled his blanket over him and had soon slipped off in exhausted sleep.

Next Morning

Jack woke with the feeling of sunshine on his face. He groggily opened his eyes but quickly shut them

giving out a small whine of pain. Damn his sensitive eyes! He opened them little by little and got used to the light. He groggily rose up on his arms and rubbed his eyes. His new headphones slipped of his head and immediately his eardrums was assaulted by loud music. He jerked in surprise and looked with wide eyes at the door. They _still _hasn't stopped! He sighted and slipped on his new headphones again. Ah. Much better! He looked thoughtfully at the door. There was no _way_ he was going out there. He rubbed his eyes again and yawned. He looked blearily down on the bed. Sleep sounds good right now. He laid down and slipped back into deep sleep.

A few hours later

Jack was slowly waking up. He could strangely not feel any sunshine on his face this time even when he was facing the window. Maybe it was cloudy outside? He groggily opened his eyes and what he saw made him give out an bloodcurdling scream. There right in front of his face was the most _godawful _looking face he had ever seen. One of its eyes was torn out leaving an bloodied hole and the eye that was left was all white and clouded over. The skin was gray and papery. It's mouth was open and between the pink tinted teeth you could see pieces of skin! At first jack was just staring chocked at the monster.. zombie at the side of his bed. But then it was reaching for his arm! He instantly grabbed his pillow and showed it in the zombies face. The thing grunted fell to the floor. Jack jumped out of bed and looked around wildly for a weapon. He spotted an huge wrench that lied on the floor. He ran to it and picked it up.

Then he turned around and looked at the zombie warily. The thing was crawling towards him. He stared in panic at in and with one heavy swing he hit the Zombies head. _Hard_. The zombie gave out a big grunt and fell to the floor. He stared at it warily. Was it dead? He picked up a long pipe and poked the zombie with it. The Zombie jerked up and snapped his teeth after the pipe. Jack gave out a startled cry and accidentally stabbed the rather sharp pipe straight trough the zombies head. The zombie twitched sharply then stopped moving. Jack looked with wide eyes at the body. He wriggled the pipe a bit but the zombie didn't move. Jack didn't relax though. If theres one there is probably more. He looked at the door.

The door was closed. He frowned thoughtfully at the door. How the hell did the zombie come in? Then he spotted a piece of bloody metal lying on the ground. He looked closer at it without touching it. Yeah that was a lock pick. The zombie had been a person once and that person could apparently pick locks. He had probably been bitten by a zombie, picked the lock, run inside, locked the door. Then he had probably died from his injuries. Then ha had been turned into a zombie. Jack blanched when he thought about what would have happened if he hadn't woken up when he did. He shuddered at the thought. He gingerly sat down on the bed. All the while watching the zombie for any sudden movements. One thought were occupying his mind.

'What the hell is going on?'


	2. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters.

An: Another chapter out... R/R Please.

Summary: Twelve year old Jack Spicer thought that this day was going to be like any other. It's not. Of all the things he thought was going to happen today fighting off a zombie in his PJ was NOT on the list.

'Thought'

''Talk''

____________________________

Chapter: 2:Getting Ready.____________ 

Jack sat on the bed staring blankly at the zombie. Thoughts were running wildly around in his head.

'How the hell had this happened? He had seriously just killed a _zombie!_ A freaking _ZOMBIE _for gods sake! What the _hell_ is going on! _When_ did this happen! And when the hell had zombies suddenly become _real_!' Then a frightening thought hit him and he rushed to the window. He stared with wide eyes at the destruction outside. They were _everywhere_. The courtyard was brimming with the undead. The front gate was wide open and zombies were shambling around it. He could recognize several zombies as people of the staff and several of the guards. He was still staring with wide eyes at the hordes of zombies when he noticed movement at the corner of the courtyard. He turned his eyes there and looked. Two persons that were not zombies were crawling out of a window onto the roof of another building.

One of them, a male, were out but the last person ,a female, started struggling against something in the window. Jack could only hopelessly watch as she was pulled inside by zombies. he could vaguely hear her start to scream trough the window glass. The male tried to pull her out again but he also was pulled inside. Jack averted his eyes away and blinked his tears away. It would not do to start crying every time he saw someone die as he would probably see much_ much_ more death. He could not break down crying every time as it would probably kill him. He looked out at the courtyard again. He looked at the zombies that were stumbling around in the yard. He frowned at them. There were a lot of faces he didn't recognize. Maybe quests at..at.. the.. party.. His brain crashed together at that thought. His eyes widened and one frantic thought hit his mind.

'WHERE IS MY _SISTER!_' He immediately started scanning the zombies outside with wide fearful eyes. His tense shoulders relaxed a tiny bit when he didn't see a familiar blond head anywhere. He swirled around and looked nervously at the door. He may not like his sister very much but she _was_ his sister after all. And besides maybe she wouldn't be so mean and rude towards him after all this had happened. He squared his shoulders and decided. He would help his sister! If she was alive of course. His shoulders sagged a bit at that thought. He shook his head. She would be alive! But first he needed a weapon and stuff like that. He walked over to his big bookcase filled with finished (and working) inventions. He scanned the shelves for something useful.

'Hmm. I don't think I need this.. _definitely_ not this. Well this is useless... Not this either... Did I really build this one?..What the hell is that?.... Oh this I can use!' He triumphantly picked up a small robot an an monitor the size of his palm. The robot was a tiny thing shaped like a bee. It had a small camera in it that was wirelessly connected to the small monitor. He could use it to see around corners and behind doors. More importantly _his _door. He did not want to open his door if there were hordes of zombies behind it! He carefully put the robot and monitor on a nearby table. Then he started scanning the shelf again. The robot was great and all but he needed an weapon!

He was just scanning trough a load of junk when his eyes caught something that would maybe work as a weapon. He picked it up and eyed it critically. It was a pair of laser guns that he had invented when he had been bored. They were gray and looked a bit like a real gun. But these unlike real guns shoot out red lasers. Jack had of course modified them so that they wouldn't blast trough flesh only materials. He had definitely not wanted any accidents. He definitely had to modify it now! He picked up his tools and started working.

Half an hour later

Jack wiped the sweat off his brow and looked proudly at his new masterpiece. The guns had now three different sorts of lasers. The lasers were Red, blue and gray. The red laser was for zombies. The blue was for humans and animals. (Not zombie animals thought. Then you had to use the red one) The gray was for materials. You could change the laser by pressing in buttons on a bracelet he was wearing on his wrist. The buttons were each marked with an different letter. Z, H and M.

Before the laser guns had only been charged with batteries. But now it was charged with sunlight. Jack had build in solar cells in the guns as he didn't think it was very good if the batteries suddenly ran out when he was mobbed by a hoard of zombies and didn't have the time to change the batteries. Of course they didn't run only on sunlight as they would be totally dead if it was cloudy for long. The guns had three energy sources. Normal electricity, batteries, and as said before, the sun. The batteries were only there as an last resort. The gun would first draw upon the solar sells, then the electricity, and last the batteries. As they were the hardest to get. He sat the guns down on the window board. Directly in a sunbeam.

He also put in the socket into an outlet and put a pair of batteries in it. Then he scanned the room for anything more that he could use and accidentally caught sight of himself in the mirror. And what a sight it was! His pure white hair were a mess and was flying all over the place. His red eyes were wide and looked quite frazzled. His pale white skin were looking more gray than white. And his gray pajamas were splattered with zombie blood! He stared disgustedly down at it. How the hell had he not noticed that! He immediately threw off his pajama and started looking trough his clothes for good clothes. He had to wear something that would be useful... He picked out a black t-shirt. A black polo shirt, A pair of black jeans, a pair of thick white socks and a new pair of underwear. He also put on a long , also black, leather jacket. He changed into his new clothes and brushed trough his hair.

He also pulled on a pair of thick black leather boots that went up to his knee. If the zombies tried to bite his ankles they wouldn't be able to at least. He put his hair up into a ponytail again and pulled on a black hat to cover his white hair. It wouldn't do to have it gather the zombies attention. If they could see of course and not just smelled their way. But now that he thought about it. Most of the zombies probably smelled very bad. So they probably didn't smell. See maybe? Hmm. Jack got an idea. He went around the room and picked up a brightly colored piece of material. Then an heavy piece of junk metal. He went over to his window and silently opened it just a crack. He put his arm trough the window and dropped the brightly colored material to the ground. He watched as it descended and the zombies that were around it. They didn't take any notice of it and just continued to stumble around the yard.

'Hmm.. so they can't see.' Then he grabbed the piece of junk metal and silently threw it as far as he could. It landed with an huge bang and the zombies immediately started crowding around it.

'So they can hear but not see. I can probably use this to my advantage.' But anyway. He closed the window silently and turned back to the room. He continued searching for something to use. He spotted his helipack in the corner of the room. He quickly walked to it and picked it up. This would probably be useful. Well it's always useful to be able to fly really. He put it on and activated it on test but quickly shut it off when it made a huge noise. He took it off and stared thoughtfully at it. Well that totally wouldn't do. He would have to fix that.

Half an hour later.

Jack sighted tiredly and put the helipack down. It was now noiseless and also had tree energy sources like the guns. It was also lighter and could carry more weight. He started charging it by putting it in the sun, putting it's socket in an outlet, and putting in the batteries. He stretched and yawned. He looked around the room. He picked up a messenger bag and filled it with necessary stuff. Like batteries, spare clothes, food that he had in his mini fridge, bandages, band aids and his tools.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and then he walked over to the guns and helipack and looked at the energy levels. The were fully charged. He jerked the sockets out of the outlets and then pulled the cords out of the helipack and guns. As he thought the cords would probably just get in the way he had made the so that the could pull out and put in the cords. Then he put the loose cords in the messenger bag. He picked up the helipack and swung it over his shoulders. Then he picked up the guns and put them inside his belt. He faced the door and thought determinately.

'I'm ready. I'm coming Mich!'


End file.
